Skills (Telepath Tactics)
The following are some the Skills available in Telepath Tactics. Physical Crush *Wrench- Basic wrench attack. *Mace- Basic mace attack. *Stunner- Base 50% chance to make target Stunned. *Bonebreaker- Base 50% chance to make target Weakened. *Cripple- Base 50% chance to make target Slowed. *Fist- Basic punching attack. *Smash- Heavy blow that knocks the target back, *Charge- Knocks the target back; base 50% chance to make target Stunned. Pierce *Lance- Piercing attack that doesn't end the turn. *Bayonet- Basic bayonet attack. *Crossbow- Basic crossbow attack. *Spear- Basic spear attack. *Impale- Pierce up to 2 enemies in a row. *Bow- Piercing attack that doesn't end the turn. *Split Shot- Hit up to 2 targets. *Split Shot 2- Hit up to 3 targets across. *Arched Shot- Inaccurate long-range Bow shot. *Trueshaft- Shaft that hits true for double damage. *Spikes- Damages an attacker who stands too close. *Stab- Knife strike: 200% backstab / 150% sidestab bonus. *Mega Stab- Knife strike: 200% backstab / 150% sidestab bonus. Slash *Knife- Knife strike: 125% backstab / 25% sidestab bonus. *Axe- Basic axe attack. *Armor Rend- Base 50% chance to make target Softened. *Throw Axe- Throwing axe attack. *Sword- Basic sword attack. *Backhander- Strike with one's back to the target. *Slice- Slash in a 90-degree arc. *Overhead Chop- Heavy attack with only a 75% hit chance. *Whirlwind- Slash in a 360-degree arc. *Double Strike- A two-part sword strike. *Claw- Basic claw attack. *Claws- Hit up to 2 targets diagonally. *Spin Saw- Slice in a 90-degree arc. *Spin Saw 2- Slice up to 2 enemies in a row. Psychic Mental *Feint- Base 70% chance of -1 counterattack. *Mind Blast- Basic mental attack. Always hits. *Feedback- Return damage to the enemy. Always hits. *Vengeance- Feedback that hits up to 3 targets in a row. *Mind Control- Base 70% chance to control an enemy for the turn. *Soul Suck- Damage a target and regain Energy. *Drain- Drain the target's Energy. *Possess- Base 70% chance to control an enemy for the turn. Shield *Mind Shield- Heal the target *Mega Shield- Heal the target with double the power. *Long Shield- Heal up to 3 targets in a row. *Big Shield- Heal self and all nearby allies. *Static Shield- Can boost one's health past maximum *Titan Shield- An even bigger version of Big Shield. *Regenerate- Heal self. *Transfer- Donate Energy to an ally. *Transfer 2- Donate Energy to all nearby allies. *Defensive Stance- Gain a 50% Block chance until next turn. *Sprint- 40% bonus to maximum movement for the turn. *Levitate- Fly for the rest of the turn. *Hover- Fly for the rest of the turn. *Motivate- Target gets another turn. *Fury- Boost an ally's attack power. *Blinding Cloak- Give an ally a Dodge boost. Heat *Fire Breath- Hit up to 2 targets in a row. *Fire Breath 2- Hit up to 3 targets in a row. *Pyro Blast- Base 50% chance to make target Burning. *Pyro Hail- Base 50% chance to make targets Burning *Fire Gate- Base 50% chance to make targets Burning. *Melt- Cure Frozen / increase Cold resistance. Cold *Frost Breath- Hit up to 2 targets in a row. *Frost Breath 2- Hit up to 3 targets in a row. *Cryo Blast- Base 50% chance to make target Frozen. *Cryo Cross- Base 50% chance to make targets Frozen. *Frost Armor- Boost an ally's physical resistance. *Douse- Cure Burning. Shadow *Dark Breath- Hit up to 2 targets in a row. *Dark Breath 2- Hit up to 3 targets in a row. *Shadow Blast- Base 50% chance to make target Slowed and Softened. *Dark Vortex- Base 50% chance to make targets Slowed and Softened. Light *Light Breath- Hit up to 2 targets in a row. *Light Breath 2- Hit up to 3 targets in a row. *Light Blast- Base 50% chance to make target Blinded. *Light Bomb- Base 50% chance to make targets Blinded. Miscellaneous Falling *Shove- Push the target one space. *Pull- Pull the target backward one space. *Toss- Toss the target up to 2 spaces. *Throw- Throw the target up to 3 spaces *Kinetic Gust- Push the target away from you. *Kinetic Pull- Pull the target toward you. *Kinetic Gale- Push the target up to 2 spaces. *Kinetic Vacuum- Pull the target up to 2 spaces. *Kinetic Wave- Push the target away from you. *Gravity Spike- Flyer crashes to earth, is Heavy for a turn *Grapple Pull- Pull the target toward you Move *Swim- Swim a space in any direction; ends the turn. *Leap- Jump over a character or obstacle *Shadowport- Teleport through characters or obstacles. *Steam Engine- Build up speed. Create *Build Wood Bridge- Place a wooden bridge; no build limit per turn. *Build Stone Bridge- Place a stone bridge; no build limit per turn. *Build Wood Barricade- Place a wooden barricade. Doesn't end the turn. *Build Spiked Barricade- Place a spiky barricade. Doesn't end the turn. *Build Stone Barricade- Place a stone barricade. Doesn't end the turn. *Place Charges- Place high explosives. Doesn't end the turn. *Solid State Shield- Create a solid psychokinetic barrier. Explosive *Explode- Explode automatically upon death *Powder Bolt- Crossbow bolt for destroying objects. Category:Telepath Tactics Skill Category:Skill